The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that does not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
In existing systems, a wireless local area network (WLAN) is usually used in an environment to interconnect a group of user devices, such as the Internet of Things (IoT) devices. For example, in a home environment, devices such as a thermostat, a laptop computer, a smart phone, a television set-top box, and/or the like, can be interconnected under the home WLAN. Such user devices are often LP WiFi devices, which may transit into a sleep mode by turning off the WiFi module to save power, when the device is not in use. To maintain the connection between an access point (AP) and a LP device of the WLAN, for example, the AP may transmit a WUR signal to wake up the LP device, e.g., a thermostat, such that the thermostat is notified and thus prepared to receive data packets of configuration data on the regular WiFi from the AP. However, the WUR mechanism, e.g., the transmission and receipt of the WUR signal, has not been specified under the current 802.11 standard.